New Hope
by jackthehammer
Summary: humanity has taken a big hit but like we always do we will get up and kick some ass and maybe make some friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

December 23, 2005

We won the war after 5 years. It cost us though the earth started out with a population of 7,201,314,978 and now we are down to 2,486,248. God 7,198,828,739 dead and they call me the savior of earth. Any way team evolution consisting of Jackie Davidson, Gabby Amuga, Thomas Dubois, Shirley Hill, Chase Simpsons, and Jack Nicholson were sent to the Temple Ship. They did something no one expected. They not only captured what they call the Uber Ethereal but the Temple Ship too. This has been a grate and sad day but as always we humans have changed and adapted and come out stronger for it. Unfortunately the whole team later died from their wounds.

January 23, 2006

We finally finished burying our dead. With so many bodies' we had to do it as fast as we could. In other news the Interrogate and Autopsy of the Uber Ethereal is finally done and what we got was absolutely amazing we now know what gene allows humans to use psionics and learned that this whole attack was a last resort effort. Apparently a star had gone hyper nova and killed 99% of their people I understand why they did what they did but I will never forgive the Ethereals for what they did but the other races are another story as it turns out the Sectoids, Thin Men, and Floater were genetically created slaves. The Cyberdisc was a species they enslaved and are the product of their meld experiments and the Muton were resent slaves. On another note we have also set up camps for the Mutons in Australia. The camp has a guard system set up of 4 guards for every P.O.W. We have also started to study on how to make Elerium.

December 31, 2006

We finally figured out how to work the Temple Ship and the first thing we did was order all of the alien ships to land at a air base in Australia and god damn there were a lot 200 Small Scouts,100 Large Scout, 80 Abductor, 30 Supply Barge, 15 Battleship. I already have the geeks studying them and training them apart. While the alien ship designs was good I want all of ours to be much better. On another note the Interrogate and Autopsy of the Uber Ethereal is complete and all humans can now become psionic. It will take some time to turn them all though

January 29, 2012

We finally figured out how to produces Elerium now that we can make as much as we want we can be a little freer with using it in more of our technology. With that done we can start study on the meld.

Jun 8, 2017

We finally unlocked the key to making meld and now that we have all the meld we can make cretin Genetic Modifications are going to be standard part of becoming an x-com member they are as fallows Neural Feedback, Neural Damping, Hyper Reactive Pupils, Depth Perception, Secondary Heart, Bioelectric Skin, and Adaptive Bone Marrow. Other than that the two heads of Research Dr. Vahlen and Dr. Halsey have come to me for permission to study the Alien Surgery and I gave them the go-ahead.

February 23, 2021

Well the mad docs have done it again we now have new med-bays that can fit in to any ones home. It is truly amazing through the use of meld it can cure any disease no matter how fatal. It is now predicted that people will live to see their 300th birthday truly amazing. Another thing that happened is we found some kind of alien space station we managed to get inside and I am having Dr. Vahlen and Dr. Halsey go over everything. Other than that the Mutons have finally worked their way in to humanity and I am glad to see it. While vary few still try to hold on to their hate there is very little problems at all with are two people. On another note we have started construction on the main X-COM command ship they say she will be done in 161 years I really hope it is worth it.

May 14, 2036

Well the girls did it again after they got everything they could off the alien space station they could, which in a side note the things that built it called it High Charity, we took it apart and as of now are giving are solders new weapons and some new armor courtesy of Dr. Shen

Jun 3, 2038

We finally got started moving everyone in to the new underground city but it is going good everyone is cooperating and happy to move. Other than that it is now official X-COM is now not only the military but the government of all humans and I am to be the president. It is truly an honor.

September 25, 2048

All humans are now living in the underground city. I think the people that built it went a little over bored but I can't say I don't like it. While the living zones of the city look like apartments it is a lot better every apartment is like a two story house with 2400 square feet of living space and not just that but all the wall are sound proof and it would take days to cut through with lasers the walls are just that strong and we have enough for 4,000,000,000 people to live in the city and that is just the living zones. The market is even bigger and has more space. Businesses have already started up and there is plenty of work for everyone. They even made zones for crops farmers can control how much water and sunlight the plants get, they even made full artificial sunlight, and how hot or cold it is they control everything down to the dirt itself. With all this I think we will have a stable source of food. Then there is the animal zone it amazing nearly any kind of animal is there from A to Z form water to land and with cloning we have picked the biggest strongest healthiest animals and clone that one animal as many times as we need it is amazing how far we have come in such short a time.

December 30, 2068

The deconstruction of anything slightly human on the surface of the earth is done. Mother Nature can do as she pleases now with all the empty space it was sad to see some of the human wonders go but if any aliens come we now have a chance of them passing us by. Another thing that has happened is that now every single human and Muton is psionic. It is an amazing feeling we can all read and hear each other's thoughts and yet when you just want to be alone you can pull your mind back so the only thing people can get is your name and age. It is nothing like a hive mind each and every person is still them self but at any time they want with someone's permission they can see every moment of someone else's life it has finally made Mutons and humans one people and there is no crime at all. We truly have come far.

January 5, 2070

We finally made ships that can handle the new slip space drive cores we have and set up an underground base on the moon now that we can go to and from it from earth as we like.

February 3, 2075

We finished the moon base and have moved to mars to make one there as well. Another thing that is going on is our growing space ship army with the ship ideas we got from the Ethereals and the High Charity space station we have kept Dr. Shen and his team busy. We also found some scientific research lab looks like something was studying us guess the crazy people weren't so crazy after all.

Jun 8, 2120

Well we got all the data we could and as it turns out the aliens studying us are called Prothean's and what we thought was junk that would not work was really technology that used mass altering mineral called element zero how it works is if you run a positive current threw it then the mass of an object can be increases and if you run a negative current it will decrease. I already have every single man in are development team refitting every single piece of army technology we can with this new stuff. That is not the only thing we found though as it turns out one of the moons around Pluto is one of their faster than light travel devices I have a team going to get it now.

March 30, 2130

Well we got the thing the Prothean's called the mass relays back to earth and rapidly got everything we could from it and what a find it was from the data we got from this thing it seems like there is a whole network of these things and not just that but R&D thinks they can make a better one by combining it with slip space technology but this is just the start of the study I don't know if the Prothean's will be back but if they do we will be ready

May 1, 2170

Well we are finally done with the mass relay and boy did it give us just what we needed to find and colonize other worlds. We now have rings that with a combination of slip space and mass effect technology allow us to open a slip space portal within seven light years and not just that but when we get our own network set up we won't haft to stop every seven light years we will as I like to call it bounce off of the second ring and come out the third with no damage at all to the ship or crew and it takes mere seconds to do. With this I am officially starting the colony project.

Jun 16, 2182

Well we finally got done upgrading all of our ships and weapons with all of the new technology and the newest and biggest ship yet has just been completed New Hope she has a length of 190,026 ft a width of 75,110 and a height/depth of 23,378. Now you would think with a ship that big she would be too slow to be any good in a fire fight but you would be wrong the development team put thrusters in key spots so as to help her turn. In fact she has one of the smallest turning radiuses of all our ships. Her outer hull has half a mile of the strongest alloy we can make and the same can be said with her shields they are as strong as we could make them and it takes 12 Elerium generators to power her not counting her weapons. Her weapons take 6 dedicated Elerium generators because all her guns are guided fusion plasma bolts so even her smallest gun could take out any one of our ships. Other than that the colony project is running just fine and we have set up almost one hundred rings granted we have not had a proper look at every planet in our territory but we made shore there was no one ells living on any.

May 23, 2182

God damn it we have made first contact with a new alien race and it is negative. They killed a civilian vacation ship it had 1000 people on board that only wanted to go see the local mass relay before we took it apart. This will not stand X-COM ships are already engaged in battle but let's see how they like my command ship new hope. They killed civilians for no reason so this means war.

END CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I am looking for help I need a Bata to help with my spelling errors and someone to talk to about my ideas with so until I get those two things I am afraid I can't continuo this story


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so this is what has happened I have been researching and looking I am going to remove most of the halo from the story I will only be keeping a few people from it. Next I need a real beta not some faker who will not tell me what stories they have been a beta so here is what I want to see if you want to be my beta

What stories I have worked on:

The person I have helped the most is:

I am best at:

If you do not put that in your pm then I wont even talk to you.

Now as of this moment I will start working on everything I need to redo the first chapter and finaly do the second


End file.
